


Sort of a stepdaughter and a congresswoman

by Cinder7storm4



Series: Theodosia Barba Drabbles [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba's daughter, Bonding, Families of Choice, Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Teasing, The Squad, barba's kid, talk of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder7storm4/pseuds/Cinder7storm4
Summary: Andrea Wyatt drops by the apartment and the squad teases Sonny about marriage.





	Sort of a stepdaughter and a congresswoman

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Law and Order: SVU. 
> 
> Also, the name Andrea Wyatt is from The West Wing.

“Your pseudo-step daughter scares me,” Fin commented, as Sonny placed everyone’s coffee orders on their desks. Sonny almost spilled Fin’s coffee on the Sergeant’s desk. 

He recovered quickly though, a low blush staining his cheeks, “She tends to scare most people, until you get know her.”

“Also, they aren’t married…” Amanda added.

“Yet,” Liv commented from behind her detectives.

Sonny huffed out a laugh, “You know something I don’t, Lieu?” 

“Not at present,” Liv replied, sipping her coffee with a smile, “I agree with Fin though.”

“Yeah, like who has a Congresswoman on speed dial?” Amanda asked, tipping back in her chair with her.

“Barba’s kid,” replied Fin.

“We met her the other night actually,” Sonny remarked casually. 

“Andrea Wyatt?” Liv asked.

“Yeah,” Sonny replied. 

“What was she like?” Amanda asked, “I love her style.”

Sonny smiled.

—  
The night before at Barba’s apartment  
—  
A knock sounded at the door, just as the credits rolled on another episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Theo had introduced the two men to the show and they were loving it. 

“Who is that?” Sonny commented, comfortably sat between Rafael and Theo. 

“Well, I’ve heard if you open the door you can figure that out quite easily,” replied Raf, smiling.

Theo pushed herself off the couch and went over to the door. She peeked out through the peephole and let out a laugh. Theo pulled open the door, “What’s up, Wyatt?”

“Evening Barba, sorry to interrupt your night in,” Congresswoman Wyatt, “But this one,” she nodded at Tiffany who was leaning on the wall beside the door, “insisted on at least stopping by before our train tomorrow.”

“Do either of you not own a phone?” Theo asked Tiffany, cocking an eyebrow at her friend.

“But what fun would that be?” Andrea replied. 

“Would you like to come in?” Sonny asked, from just behind Theo.

“You must be Detective Carisi,” Andrea commented and she and Tiff stepped into the apartment and “Counsellor Barba.”

“Sonny,” Tiff nodded at the Detective, “Rafael,” and at Barba. 

“Please, call me Andrea, and I think you’ve already met my daughter, Tiffany.”

Both men nodded, “Nice to meet you, Andrea,” Rafael and Sonny shook her hand, “Good to see you again, Tiffany,” Rafael added.

Tiffany waved at them. 

“No hug, Tiff?” Theo commented.

“Thought you’d never ask, Teddy,” Tiffany replied, swooping over to Theo to pick her up and spin her around. Rafael raised his eyebrows, looking at Sonny out of the corner of his eyes. 

“Teddy?” Sonny said.

“Don’t even think about it, Carisi,” Theo remarked, “Tiff’s the only one who gets to call me that and only because of…”

“Five years of affectionate duress,” Tiffany finished for her. 

“I’m pretty sure duress cannot be affectionate,” Theo commented as Tiff set her down, “Ask one of the three lawyers in the room if you don’t believe me.” 

“What can we do for you, Andrea?” 

“Well, I wanted ask Theo something…”

“No,” Theo said. 

Rafael looked at his daughter, unsure if she was being rude or not, “Theo.”

“Why not?” Andrea asked, waving Rafael’s comment off.

“Unless you want to run an illegal campaign, I can’t help you.”

“Oh really…” commented Sonny, “What kind of trouble are you in, Theo?”

“None. Just give it another week before you ask for my media help.”

“What’s going to come up in the vetting, kid?” 

“Nothing I can talk about.”

“I wouldn’t push her on it,” Tiff remarked, “She’s got that look.”

“What look?” asked Rafael, curiously. 

“The kind that says she’s going to ruin someone’s life and smile while doing it.”

“Rude!” Theo said, shoving at Tiff’s shoulder lightly. 

“Hey! Don’t blame the messenger — you know it’s true, Teddy.” Theo rolled her eyes, but refused to talk about the senatorial race anymore. 

Andrea and Tiff ended up joining them for a few episodes of Brooklyn Nine-Nine and ice cream. 

—  
Back in the squad room  
—  
“It’s like she has plans for world domination,” commented Liv.

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Raf interjected as he joined the group, gratefully taking the coffee Sonny passed him. 

“She’s still scary,” Fin said, turning back to his desk.

“I can’t find it in me to be ashamed of that, Tutuola.”

“Fair,” Fin replied, nodding at Raf.


End file.
